1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus, and more particularly to an ophthalmic apparatus for non-contact measurement of the physical quantity of lacrimal fluid collected on the lower eyelid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent years have seen an increase in the numbers of people suffering from dry eyes caused by working with VDTs (visual display terminals) or working in rooms in which the air is dried out by air conditioning systems. Dry eyes can result in a number of ophthalmic conditions, such as damage to the corneal epithelium and conjunctiva. As such, the diagnosis of dry eye syndrome is becoming an important part of ophthalmic diagnostic procedure.
Conventional methods of diagnosing dry eye include examining vital stainings and volume of lacrimal fluid. However, such methods involve discomfort to the patient caused by the application of a solution or contacting the eye with an instrument. To detect the dry eyes in a non-contact manner, methods have been tried involving projecting a beam of coherent light onto the eye and examining interference fringes formed by the tear film layer. In the apparatus of such systems, color images of interference fringes (rainbow-colored interference patterns) formed by the tear film lipid layer of an eye to be examined are photoelectrically converted by a photoelectric element in a light-receiving system and shown on a display means. The presence of dry eye can then be readily diagnosed by examining the interference pattern indicating the condition of the tear film layer.
However, a problem with the interference fringes produced by tear film lipid layer with the conventional systems is the low contrast of the fringes, which makes it difficult to obtain a good ophthalmic diagnosis based on the fringes. Another problem is that the examiner directly observes the color patterns on the display screen to evaluate the grade of the dry eye condition, so only qualitative measurement is possible.
The object of the present invention is to provide an ophthalmic apparatus that enables diagnosis of dry eye condition by quantitatively measuring the physical quantity of lacrimal fluid collected on the border of the lower eyelid.